Composite materials are typically made from two or more constituent materials with significantly different physical or chemical properties. Typically, the constituent materials include a matrix (or bond) material, such as resin (e.g., thermoset epoxy), and a reinforcement material, such as a plurality of fibers (e.g., a woven layer of carbon fibers). When combined, the constituent materials typically produce a composite material with characteristics different from the individual constituent materials even though the constituent materials generally remain separate and distinct within the finished structure of the composite material. Carbon-fiber-reinforced polymer is an example of such a composite material.
Composite materials may be preferred for many reasons. For example, composite materials may be stronger and/or lighter than traditional materials. As a result, composite materials are generally used to construct various objects such as vehicles (e.g., airplanes, automobiles, boats, bicycles, and/or components thereof), and non-vehicle structures (e.g., buildings, bridges, swimming pool panels, shower stalls, bathtubs, storage tanks, and/or components thereof).
Occasionally, these composite materials may become damaged, in which case it may be preferable to repair the damaged composite material rather than replace it entirely. Currently, composite repairs are performed with heat blankets that locally (or in-situ) cure matrix material onto the existing damaged composite. However, there are various problems associated with using heat blankets, such as uneven heating, misplaced heating, slow heating speeds, long cure times, thermal runaways, and/or a lack of adequate temperature control.